oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Lava dragon/Strategies
Lava dragons reside on their isle in level 37-43 Wilderness and have such low Magic resistance, making spells as low as Fire Bolt sufficient enough to kill them. They are amongst one of the most lucrative sources of income for high-level players if players can survive being pestered by player-killing clans. Aside from the dangers involved, willing players can travel there and safe-spot them in hopes of the highly elusive draconic visage. Getting there Players can either use a Games necklace to teleport to the Corporeal Beast lair, Annakarl teleports, make a waka canoe (requires 57 Woodcutting), or use the Wilderness lever. Regardless, there are two access points for Lava Dragon Isle: * At 74 Agility and with the Hard Wilderness Diary done, from the Corporeal Beast's cave, exit out heading north, and use the shortcut south of the isle. Banking can be done via an Amulet of glory by going south into level 30 Wilderness and teleporting to Edgeville. * Otherwise, the main entrance is the gate in the north, and players without 74 Agility and the diary will have to traverse the deep Wilderness going to and from the Mage Arena bank, which is added danger and risk. Requirements As always, only bring items you are willing to risk. It is therefore strongly recommended to 3 or 4-item with a top, bottom, weapon and shield, preferably an anti-dragon shield. Anything else should be expendable and easily obtainable, such as God cape, book, or diary items. At 74 Agility and the Hard Wilderness Diary, an Agility shortcut becomes available for back-door access in the south. Furthermore, completion of the Elite Wilderness Diary grants noted bones in the Wilderness. Suggested skills * or (80+ Recommended) * * (optional) * (optional) Equipment Lava dragons attack with both Melee and dragonfire, so as long as you maintain distance, you'll be safe from their attacks. As you'll be safespotting, your biggest threat is player killers. You want to keep risk to a minimum at all times! Magic - Low risk= / |neck1 = |cape1 = God cape|cape2 = |body1 = / |legs1 = / |weapon1 = |weapon2 = |weapon3 = |weapon4 = |boots1 = |boots2 = |boots3 = |ring1 = |gloves1 = |gloves2 = |gloves3 = |gloves4 = |gloves5 = }} |-| Magic and Prayer= |neck1 = |cape1 = God cape|cape2 = |body1 = |legs1 = |weapon1 = |weapon2 = |weapon3 = |weapon4 = |boots1 = |boots2 = |boots3 = |ring1 = |gloves1 = |gloves2 = |gloves3 = |gloves4 = |gloves5 = |helm2 = }} |-| Ranged= |helm1 = |helm2 = (Low risk) |neck1 = |cape1 = God cape |cape2 = (any variant) |cape3 = (Low risk) |body1 = |legs1 = |gloves1 = |gloves2 = |gloves3 = |gloves4 = |boots1 = |ring1 = |body2 = |body3 = |body4 = |legs2 = |legs3 = |legs4 = |ammo1 = |ammo2 = |ammo3 = }} Inventory For the inventory, you want to bring some food, runes if not using Trident or Ranged, a looting bag, pestle and mortar (to grind up scales, but optional), and a Games necklace if teleporting to the Corporeal Beast cave. A Stamina potion could help for running, but if taking potions, it's recommended to take a Stamina, Saradomin brew, Super restore, and a Ranging potion if ranging with the latter omitted if maging instead. As for food, it is recommended to take four to six lobsters or better. Category:Strategies Category:Wilderness